Red to Black
by shiori-chan gone crazy
Summary: Naruto 's had a hard life! Will he finally meet someone that can save him the past, the present, and most importantly, himself!
1. Chapter 1

**(c) Shiori-chan gone crazy**

Uzumaki Naruto walked slowly past the dark houses. No one was up yet. It was still dark outside and the street lights were still on. What time was in anyway? 5:30? 6 o'clock maybe? He didn't know or care. School started at seven so he had to leave home early. His parents were always too drunk to drive him to school and they wouldn't care anyway, even if they were totally sober. It was better this way. He would get to school and wouldn't bother his parents.

Naruto thought about school. Was it really any better than at home? Yes, it was, but not by much. At school he was surrounded by people who looked down on him. Naruto went to a private school were you went there either because you were very rich or very smart. He was definitely not rich, but he was smart, so Naruto attended the school on scholarship.

No one was ever kind to him. Not even a little bit. His entire life was full of people hating him for no reason. He hated it! He hoped that this new school year would be different. It was the start of his first day in the third grade. Cars began driving by after a while. The sky turned from black to red-orange and pink and finally to blue. The large school came into sight. He smiled. It really was a nice school. The teachers were good at their jobs and the building looked new and was very beautiful. The food was good too. That was Naruto's favorite part!

The school had three large sections on campus. One was the Elementary section. The only things it that building were classrooms. The High school section had extra rooms for clubs and lounges but the Elementary was strictly education. There was a large playground between the two building were the kids could play during their breaks but that was it. The third building was the Dorms building. It had been added on by the son of the original owner of the school. He'd said that there needed to be a Dorms room so people from other places could go there as well and that it was silly for his father to not have one in the first place! Naruto thought it wise because since he had started going there in the third grade, he'd seen many new students from different towns and countries even.

Naruto reached the playground just in time to here a loud bell ringing. It was a warning bell. It meant that classes were about to begin. Naruto, despite being exhausted from the walk to school and lack of sleep the night before, ran through the door and up the stairs to the third floor were his first class was being held.

"Uzumaki Naruto!" a man called, just as he was about to enter his classroom. The halls were empty by now. Everyone was already in class. Naruto slowly turned around, afraid to find out who was calling him.

"Yes, sir?" he bowed, avoiding the eyes of the man he feared most in the school.

"Come to my office as soon as this class is over. I have something to talk to you about." The man said sternly, his harsh, snake-like voice making Naruto want to run as far as possible from this man, but he didn't. The man then left and Naruto walked into his class. He sat through it in a daze. What could the evil elementary principle want with _him_? Then end of class came all too soon! The poor 7-year-old walked through the now crowded halls to the main office. The door stared down at him and rose high above him, almost daring him to try to go anywhere but through him. What was he so scared of? It was probably just to talk about grades or maybe a new student or something! There was nothing for him to worry about! Right?

Naruto took a deep breath, gulped down his fear, and grabbed the door knob. There was no point in knocking. Orochimaru Sanin knew he would be coming. The door opened with a low creak. It sent chills of fear through Naruto's small body. Orochimaru sat at his desk in front of the door. He looked up when the door opened and a strange kind of smile crept it's way across his face.

"Shut the door please, Naruto," he sung out with his snake-like voice as the boy stepped into the office. Naruto almost emptied his stomach as a strange smell hit his nose. He closed the door reluctantly and approached the desk. The room was dark, the only light coming from the small space where the black curtains didn't cover the window. Orochimaru got up from his desk and walked around it towards the blonde. Naruto, on instinct, backed to the door, but before he could open it, Orochimaru locked it.

"You're not going anywhere," he hissed into the boy's ear. Naruto shuddered in disgust. He suddenly let out a cry of shock as a cold hand found it's way inside his shirt. A tongue began licking his ear. Tears rolled down his face steadily.

"Please don't, sir!" he sobbed. The principle didn't listen. He began sucking on his neck. Naruto kicked out, trying to push him away. Orochimaru grabbed his leg and pulled hard, slamming his on the ground. He leaned hard on Naruto's shin, pushing it painfully into the floor. Naruto cried out! Orochimaru leaned a little less on his leg and brought his mouth to Naruto's ear. "Don't try anything like that again!" he hissed, squeezing the small boy's leg and twisting his hand so that the bone almost broke. Naruto choked back a sob and nodded. The bigger man smirked and let go.

Naruto's shirt was taken off and that awful tongue wandered from his neck to his chest. It licked trails from shoulder to shoulder and down his arms. It traveled across his chest, tasting every part of him. His pants were taken. Hands groped his legs and butt. Nails scratched lines down his back and legs. Teeth bit and mouth sucked. But the boys felt none of this. Naruto's head was in another world. He didn't want this! He didn't want to feel this! His mind went somewhere deep inside him. It found safety in the place where it went when either of his parents came home drunk. This pain was not much different from the beatings he got from his mom or dad. And he hid from it in the same way.

There was the vague feeling of his boxers being taken off. He ignored it and thought about the play ground in the park near his house. It was the place he loved most in the whole world! It was his hide-away. The chain swings and metal slide that got too hot in the summer but were still so fun. The wooden swings in the back that hung from wooden planks stinking out from the fort with the big yellow twisting slide and a 'dungeon' under it. Big black tires and barrels half buried in sand. Tunnels made from old construction pipes big enough to crawl through. Five big see-saws, each a different color. There was even a big pirate ship you could climb on or under.

A sharp pain between his legs brought his mind to the present for a moment but he quickly retreated, knowing that it would only get worse. It would all be over soon, though! This sick man would get what he wanted and Naruto could go home! Soon a low thud could be heard because as the sick principle began pounding into the little student, Naruto's head would bang against the door or the wall or the leg of a table or chair in the room. Loud, disgusting moans could be heard spilling from the older man's lips. Naruto's mind was to far back now to register what was going on. Instead he was having a nice conversation with what he wished were his parents! Two nice people who told him how big he was getting, how smart or cute he was, and how silly he was being when he did something wrong! They hugged him and always smiled! They loved each other and loved him! But those people had never been a reality for the poor blonde, so he spent time with them in his mind when the real world was treating his badly.

Naruto felt a stinging on his cheek and something cold and wet spread across his face. He opened his eyes and looked around. Orochimaru was dressing in a corner. He turned and frowned at the little boy.

"Get up!" he ordered. Naruto tried to sit up but a sharp pain shot through his body and he collapsed on the floor with a tortured sob. Tears began to fall again. The principle walked quickly over to the blonde and pulled him up, forcing him to stand. Naruto sobbed, his naked body shaking from the cold as well as the force of his cries. He was covered in blood and cum. Orochimaru sighed angrily. He dressed the boy and wrapped him in a blanket then picked him um and carried him like a new born through the school and out to a large park a few miles away. He dumped the child on a bench and left. Naruto cried himself to sleep on the bench. He didn't care how he looked or where he was! He wanted to escape and sleep seemed the only way!

------four years later------

"No! I won't put up with it any more!" Naruto's mom screamed, throwing a plate at his father.

"I canstan you always cominome dthrunk!" he yelled back, his words slurred together.

"You are the one who's drunk, you bastard!" she threw another plate. He dodged. The plate shattered. He reached down and grabbed a sharp piece of broken plate.

"No! Dad, you can't!!" Naruto screamed, running into the room, crying. He threw himself at his dad but was too small to stop him. His dad brought his arm back and threw the glass piece as hard as possible. It hit his wife directly in the center of her neck. Her eyes widened as her body slumped to the floor.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Naruto screamed! His dad stood there for a moment in shock.

"Honey?" he asked, clumsily walking towards her. "Sweet heart? You're just playing right?" He fell to his knees beside his wife. "You are ok, aren't you? This is just to teach me something right? One of your twisted ways of teaching me those crappy lessons? Right?" He began shaking her but nothing helped. She was already dead. "Oh, Kami! I'm sorry Baby!! Kami, Naruto, I killed her!! Oh, I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry! Honey I love you!!" The man cried like a baby into his dead wife's chest.

"NOOO NOOO NOOOOOOOOO!!" Naruto screamed, shaking his head violently back and forth. Sirens were heard. A thought went through his mind that maybe the neighbors had called the police. It didn't matter! All he knew what that he was going to be alone now! His mom was dead. His dad would be taken to jail for the murder. And what would happen to him? He would be stuck in a foster home or orphanage till he was 13 and allow to live in the high school dorms! It would only get worse! But it would all be over soon!

------3 years later------

Naruto sat in his dorm room studying. He'd just moved in about a week ago, glad to get away from the awful foster families! They had told him that he would be sharing a room with another guy but so far the guy hadn't come. This was good because it made Naruto's secret easier to hide. Since his mothers death and Orochimaru's consistent abuse, Naruto had started taking drugs. As of now, he was heavily addicted to cocaine and methamphetamines. He took it in just about every form possible and worked at a small ramen shop called Ichiraku's to pay for it! With this room mate around, it would be very hard to hide the addiction, but he would have to try!

------3 years later------

Naruto's POV

Dad's out of jail! Kami! I don't know what to do about it! They decided it was an accident and not murder so he's free to go. What does that mean for me? No more court and a hell of allot more trouble! He's gonna want me to live with him, I know it! Or he'll beg to live here with me! Good thing is, he can't! Kami! My life is so messed up! There are so many problems, even now! My mom's gone, my dad's back, Oro's still here, there's a major exam tomorrow that I haven't studied for cause of having to go to court and all that, my job, the drug...

Ok, so Gaara helped me off the drugs! Yea, they were a big problem and I'm really glad it's all over! I'm 17 now, by the way! It's awesome being a junior!! High school is almost over and I'll be able to get on with life! There are only a few friends I have right now! First, my best friend in the whole world, and the only one who knows about my past, is Sabaku no Gaara! He's been my room mate for the past three years and since we met, nothing has kept us apart...except, like, the bathroom. We have all the same classes and share just about everything, except, stuff like, you know, a cell phone, underwear, and..well, you get the picture.

Second, are my friends Inuzuka Kiba, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Choji. They've all been best friends since birth since their parents were all good friends. I came into their group when high school started. First I met Kiba in classes and then he introduced me to the others. It's been awesome! We even started a band! To be a famous rock star has been my secret dream ever since I can remember! I'm the lead singer and also play guitar, Gaara plays guitar too, Kiba plays bass, Shikamaru plays keyboard, Choji plays drums. We call ourselves "Jinjuriki." Cool name, huh? Yeah, well, we'll see how it goes!

Walking through the halls to the outdoors. I hate it in here, it's so cramped! There's the door right in front of me! I just have to push it open and...aaah...it's so warm! And the playground is empty! It's not the same as the one I love back where home used to be, but it's still nice. The swing is the best part. It's where I do all my thinking! It's where my mask falls off. A smile, a cover, for the pain inside. I try to hide it but there are some, like Gaara, who saw through it right away, and others, like Kiba and them, who don't say anything. They know that to bring it to the surface, to uncover what my smile hides, would hurt to much. To relive that past is just to terrible an idea for me! So here the smile stays. But, here as I sit on my swing, in a lonely corner or the playground, as children begin running out of there classrooms and playing on the sets, here it can hide away, in the back of my mind where my mom is alive and everything's perfect. Where my dad never drank and my principle never even looked at me! Where drugs didn't exist! That's where my smile goes. That's where I want to be. Just hide from the world. Hide from the memories. Just fade away! Fade, from red to black.

------Author's Note------

this is a dedication fic to the awesome Chester Bennington from Linkin Park! so how was it?

**Sai:** I'm not in this? I though you said I was one of the main characters?!

**Shiori-chan:** I know! I know! You are!

**Sai:** So why am I not here?

**Shiori-chan:** Because you don't come in till much later!

**Sai:** ::growl:: why?!

**Shiori-chan: **::gulp:: that's how it needs to be!!

**Sasuke:** It was a bit choppy.

**Shiori-chan: **SASUKE'S HERE::glomps Sasuke then get's up quickly after getting death glare:: Sorry

**Sasuke: **hn

**Sai:** You know, the Uchiha's right! It _is_ choppy!

**Shiori-chan:** Well, it has to be! This is just an intro so the readers see Naruto's awful past!

**Naruto:** My past wasn't that bad!

**Shiori-chan:** Naruto! HUSH!!

**Naruto: **hmph!

**Shiori-chan: **Oh but it's good to have you here too, Naruto!! YAY I'M SO HAPPY!!! but, not to be rude like Sai, why are you here?

**Naruto: **We decided to come over and see what Sai talks about all the time.

**Shiori-chan:** Sai talks about my fics?

**Sasuke:** ::pouts:: How come you don't glomp Naruto?

**Shiori-chan:** Oh, Sasuke! You're just so cute! ::squeals and glomps Sasuke again but promptly runs off and hides behind Sai when Sasuke makes hand signs for phoenix flower jutsu::

**All:** Please review everybody! Thanks for reading! See you next time!!!

**Ja ne!**

**(c) Shiori-chan gone crazy**


	2. author's note

Ok, so I know it's been a while! Here's the deal. My comp crashed! That's right! I had to go to Best Buy and the wonderful people in the Geek Squad fixed it for me!! Great news, right?! Almost. To fix it I had to get a new hard drive. For those of you who don't understand what that means for a laptop...it basically means that it's like getting a brand new computer with nothing - that's right, nothing - on it! So all those unfinished chapters that were more than half done and almost ready to post? What happened to them? Deleted. Gone. Forever.

This means I have to write the next chapter for all my fics all over again! Not fun since I don't remember half the stuff that was in all of those. So I'm going to do it this way. The most popular fic getts the first update and i'll work my way down. After that I'll try to update at least once a month, some maybe more depending on the responce. Sound good? Any complaints or ideas please tell me in a review or pm me! Thanks for your help and for sticking with me!!

Forever yours

-shiori-chan


End file.
